Many coatings and treatments for glass and other fibers have been developed over the years for use in varying applications of such fibers, for example for use with polymers where the coated fibers are incorporated into, encapsulated or surrounded by the polymer. Coatings and chemically treated fiber bundles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,231; 4,762,750 and 4,762,751, among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,499 discloses a process for forming a tape in a continuous thermoplastic matrix. In the process, at least one roving or strand is passed through an aqueous slurry of thermoplastic particles and consolidated in a die at a temperature of about 10.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C. above the softening point of the polymer.
One use for such coated fibers is as a reinforcement or support in applications requiring high tensile strength, such as in the reinforcement of fiber optic cables and storage tanks for liquids.